


loving is easy

by emmett0558



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmett0558/pseuds/emmett0558
Summary: short poem :] love is super complex to me and i tried to verbalize how i see it, using dream and george! i looped apricot princess by rex orange county while writing. enjoy!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	loving is easy

George is his sunrise.

He gets Dream out of bed in the mornings, opens his eyes, makes him smile,

Brightens his entire world.

Dream is his sunset.

So vibrant and awe-inspiring, more than George can even comprehend.

And he comes alive at night.

They dance around each other in whirls of passion and joy, 

Pirouetting in glimmers of sparkling moonshine and fiery sunbeams.

George is his sky.

Ever-changing but always beautiful.

He is torrential thunderstorms and battering blizzards, 

But also clear days and fleeting flurries.

Always familiar, though. 

And always George.

He always will be.

Dream is his earth.

Unmoving, but never repetitive.

He is clawing cliffs and overflowing oceans,

But also vast valleys and flowering fields.

He’s always something he knows.

And always Dream.

He always will be.

They flourish during late nights cuddled on couches,

Warm embraces filling their souls,

Soft touches heating their hearts.

Kissing George feels like an explosion in the most peaceful way possible.

The electricity that runs down his body when their lips meet

Sets off every nerve ending.

He soars.

Kissing Dream is like floating in space.

Nothing else matters to him

But the arms around his waist bringing him home.

He soars.

They get lost in each other.

The sun wakes from its slumber and peers through the window,

Seeing two lovers finally drift to sleep.

They are truly in their own world.

They speak, and their minds know the other like it’s their own.

They laugh at each other even when no one else will.

They truly are linked.

Love is more infinite than the universe.

It perseveres all hardships, 

Transcends any distance,

Fills any void.

**Author's Note:**

> what was your favorite line? i hope you liked it :D
> 
> comments are loved!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/voluminousgogy) lol


End file.
